wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rycerz Atrapos
thumb|380px|Atrapos, Dom Malinax Rycerz Atrapos (ang. Knight Atrapos) - mocno zmodyfikowany Imperialny pancerz bitewny, najpotężniejszy Rycerz typu Cerastus, siejący spustoszenie w imię Omnizjasza na polu bitwy. Opis Atrapos był najrzadszym rodzajem Rycerza, jaki występował podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, a w czterdziestym pierwszym milenium ten stan jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił, przez co jest on wyjątkowym reliktem przeszłości. Bez wątpienia jest to jedna z najpotężniejszych zbroi rycerskich jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. Przez pokolenia są bardzo dokładnie utrzymywane i konserwowane przez Zakrystian. Mimo to kilka Światów Kuźni nadal posiada jego wzory oraz technologię i jest w stanie produkować te istne behemoty. Jest to trudna sztuka i odbywająca się jedynie pod bezpośrednim nadzorem i dowództwem Lorda Magosa Mechanicum. W trakcie produkcji bądź naprawy Atraposa Światy Rycerskie używają różnych wzorów w zależności od technologii, dostępnych materiałów, metod produkcji, a nawet estetyki ku chwale Omnizjasza - Boga Maszyny. Te różne wariacje jednej maszyny nie osłabiają jej mocy bojowej. Sama głowa może się znacznie różnić i być stworzona oraz zamontowana wiele lat po wyprodukowaniu danego Atraposa. Może charakteryzować się doposażoną optyką, posiadać znacznie ulepszoną augmetykę okularów bądź odzwierciedlać płyty czołowe bojowych automatów Legio Cybernetiki. Historia thumb|350px|350px|Atrapos z mechaniczną głową stworzoną na wzór automatów bojowych nie zaś Rycerzy. Dom Kruk Został stworzony we wczesnych czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty, a jego projekt nadzorowali tylko i wyłącznie najlepsi z Lordów Magosów Adeptus Mechanicus. Nawet jak na tamte czasy dzierżył bardzo rzadkie i nieprzejednanie potężne uzbrojenie i wyposażenie. Jedyny cel jaki przyświecał Lordom Magosom był jasny: niszczenie wszystkich ogromnych maszyn hereteków i xenos, które samym swym istnieniem obrażają imię i majestat Wielkiego Omnizjasza. I taką pierwotną rolę przybrał Atrapos. Każdorazowe użycie Atraposa jest autoryzowane przez sam Synod Magosów określonego Świata Kuźni. Był również używany jako forma sankcji do trzymania za gardło nieobliczalnych magosów z różnych Światów Kuźni, którzy mogliby stać się heretekami, łamiąc edykty Boga Maszyny. Wówczas po prostu stacjonował na danej planecie. Maszyna jest sterowana głównie przez sługów Adeptus Mechanicus, choć zdarzały się bardzo rzadkie przypadki ofiarowania Atraposa za niezwykle wierną i oddaną służbę dla Domów Rycerskich kontrolowanych przez Światy Kuźnie. Inną ścieżką było systematyczne oddawanie im Szlachciców, którzy nie mieli szczęścia ukończyć Rytułału Jestestwa, zostawali oni onegdaj przerobieni na serwitory lub automaty. Mógł być podarowany również niezależnym od Mechanicus Imperialnym Rycerzom, którzy wyświadczyli im wielką przysługę, płacąc za to ogromną cenę - życie wielu pilotów i maszyn. Duch Maszyny Według legend rycerzy Duch Maszyny Atraposa pragnie tylko niszczyć; wszystko i wszystkich. Nie ma w tym nic z heroizmu, strachu, czy gniewu. Szlachcicowi, który złączył się z jego Tronem Mechanicum od strony Atraposa towarzyszy mu jedynie pusty, chłodny i pozbawiony uczuć głód siania spustoszenia. Wówczas w umysł pilota próbuje wkraść się szaleństwo i obłęd. Skutkuje to niepohamowaną brawurą i ciągłym ryzykowaniem w czasie walki. Wszystko, by żniwo zniszczenia dosięgało jak największą ilość wrogów Wielkiego Imperatora albo Wielkiego Omnizjasza w przypadku sługów Boga Maszyny. Wyposażenie i parametry thumb|410px|Atrapos zwany Matonari podczas Najazdu na Xanę Ta maszyna pod żadnym parametrem mechaniki oraz opancerzenia nie odstaje od swych braci z rodziny Cerastus, choć posiada dodatkowe płyty na swych mechanicznych udach. Jak każdy przedstawiciel tego gatunku jest o wiele bardziej ruchliwy od pancerzy typu Questoris, ale posiada mniejszą ilość arsenału, choć o wielkiej sile. W przypadku niebezpiecznego przeciwnika sztuczna inteligencja Atraposa posługuje się specjalnym programem tzw. Celowniczymi Protokołami Makro-zagłady. Powodują one przyspieszone i o wiele bardziej destrukcyjne posługiwanie się broniami, powodując że Rycerz staje się czystą inkarnacją apokalipsy. Jego dalekosiężne uzbrojenie stanowi Grawitonowe Działo Osobliwości - niezwykle potężna broń, potrafiąca jednym wystrzałem zmiażdżyć ogromne pojazdy, czy zginać pancerze tytanów, albo rozsmarować cały oddział piechoty. Afektuje obszar na skalę dział artyleryjskich, wadą jest niestety niestabilność. Drugim elementem uzbrojenia jest Laserowy Ucinacz wzór Atrapos, który ma bardzo krótki zasięg, ale może służyć również jako broń do walki w zwarciu. Potrafi bezproblemowo i niezwykle szybko przecinać każdy pancerz, niezależnie od materiału. A im bliżej znajdzie się przeciwnik, tym bardziej zabójcza jest broń. By jak najdłużej przetrwać na polu bitwy, Rycerze posługują się tarczami. Ten pod tym względem nie odstaje od reszty, lecz jego tarcza jest inna. Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca stanowi bowiem połączenie Tarczy Jonowej z Tarczą Iskrzącą. Nie dość, że jest nieco bardziej wydajna, to jeszcze chroni przed bezpośrednimi atakami w walce w zwarciu. Atrapos jest także wyekwipowany w Błogosławiony Autosymulakr, który stanowi niezwykle zaawansowany system samo-naprawy, reperujący uszkodzone systemy maszyny. Nawet krytyczne obrażenia mogą być naprawione w ciągu kilku minut. Dodatkowo wyróżnia się u niego cztery różne wzory mechanicznej głowy. Funkcje w boju Atrapos został stworzony przede wszystkim do niszczenia ogromnych przeciwników, zwłaszcza maszyn, bez względu na ich rodzaj, a nawet wielkość. W tej kwestii absolutnie dominuje. Pełni rolę głównie przeciwpancerną, choć doskonale sprawdza się w masowym niszczeniu ogromnych ilości ciężkiej piechoty dzięki Grawitonowym Działu Osobliwości. Im lepiej opancerzona jednostka, tym lepiej dla Atraposa. Dzięki Laserowemu Ucinaczowi i Jonowej Iskrzącej Tarczy, Atrapos potrafi bezproblemowo powalić w walce w zwarciu każde potężniejsze jednostki, wyspecjalizowane w tym rodzaju natarć. Wielkość i opancerzenie przeciwników są wyznacznikiem potęgi tej maszyny, dlatego Atrapos może mieć problemy w przypadku zmasowanego ataku lekkiej piechoty, gremialnie wyposażonej w broń przeciwpancerną. Wyposażenie Podstawowe wyposażenie Atraposa stanowią: *Laserowy Ucinacz wzór Atrapos - wmontowane w prawe przedramię. *Grawitonowe Działo Osobliwości - dzierżone w lewym przedramieniu. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr - wbudowany w Atraposa. *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca - wbudowana w Atraposa. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów - daje możliwość lepszej noktowizji. Znane Atraposy Źródła Forgeworld; Opis: *Forgeworld link 1 oryginalny wayback machine *Forgeworld link 2 oryginalny wayback machine *Forgeworld link 3 oryginalnywayback machine *Forgeworld link 4 oryginalny wayback machine The Horus Heresy Book Four: Conquest, s. 303 The Horus Heresy Book Six: Retribution, s. 76-77, s. 278 - 279. Galeria Cerastus_Knight-Atrapos tył imperialni rycerze imperial knights.png|Tył Atraposa Głowa atraposa 0.jpg|Standardowa mechaniczna głowa Atraposa Głowa atraposa 1.jpg|Mechaniczna głowa na wzór bojowych automatów Głowa atraposa 2.jpg|Mechaniczna głowa z doposażoną optyką Głowa atraposa 3.jpg|Mechaniczna głowa z wbudowaną i ulepszoną augmetyką okularów Atrapos figurka, imperialni rycerze, knight imperial.JPG|Figurka atrapos figurka imperialni rycerze imperial knights.png|Figurka Atraposa Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Jednostki Imperialnych Rycerzy